


days gone by, now and then. What's real, realities change every second. (one shot collection, suggestions are welcome)

by shadow_bright_shine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, One Shot Collection, Other, Sorry the long character tags, Wingfic, will add tags once I write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Requests open! I'll be putting some of my own, but if anyone else needs some ideas I can offer some as well! ideas for ideas.
Relationships: more will be added - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Open! leave comments

I don't have much to put yet. what you ask I'm willing to try.


	2. Particles and portals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo loves to sit next to nether portals. (One of my prompts from my list)

As the night ended, Ranboo strode past the crater, or L'manhole as everyone had started calling it. Things were peaceful, people slept, and he could relax his way. Finally. 

The path to the nether hub had been repaired a few times, the wood was still uneven, and he had to watch where he stepped to avoid tripping. Ranboo glanced around, taking in the decorations everyone had made around the portal. Netherack, blackstone, they had dressed up the hill to look distinct, and it just set the scene so well. It was funny how nice things could look when you stopped trying to blow everything up. He blanched, even now he felt a bit sour about losing his home. 

Well, it wasn't time to be upset about the circumstances out of his control. Ranboo sat down besides the portal, watching it swirl and twist in his vision. The heat from the nether crossed over, warming his skin. Purple sparks danced around Ranboo, matching the ones from the portal. Everything felt right, such a rare feeling now. His eyes felt heavy, the warmth soothing his worries. 

Ranboo fell asleep in front of the portal, again.


End file.
